Petite maman
by Para-San
Summary: Sur une jolie comptine, le passé de la famille Uesugi, de la naissance de Mika, jusqu'à... un évènement malheureux. Le sacrifice d'une petite maman, pour le bonheur de ses cadets...


**Note de l'auteure: **Cette fic a été écrite en premier lieu sur le forum Gravi World, un RPG de Gravitation, où je suis Admi... Ce serait l'histoire de Mika vue par sa joueuse. Une vie de privation pour le bonheur de ses deux petits frères... et la peur de les voir malheureux, ou d'être inutile a leur bonheur. Comment, depuis toute petite, elle a prit le rôle de maman, pourquoi elle a été fiancée à Tohma, comment elle en est venue à le marier... L'histoire des Uesugi...

**Petite maman**

La jeune femme blonde se pencha vers son bébé, chantonnant tout bas. L'enfant, une fillette aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris, cessa ses pleurs pour regarder sa mère chanter.

_Dans le ciel au coucher du soleil,  
Libellule rouge,  
Tu volais pendant que je rêvais  
Sur le dos de maman.  
Je m'endors pendant que vient la nuit  
Sur la plaine mauve.  
En planant ton aile vient fermer  
Mes paupières doucement._

Le chant se termina doucement, et le bébé se mit à gazouillé. Elle s'appelait Uesugi Mika.

* * *

La jeune femme chantonna doucement pour l'enfant blond endormit dans ses bras. Une fillette aux longs cheveux bruns retenus en deux couettes s'approcha de sa mère.

-Maman… Pourquoi il pleure, Eiri ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Il a peut-être faim ?

-Mmm… Je ne crois pas…

-Il veut peut-être qu'on lui chante une chanson ?

-Tu crois ?

-Oui !

-On peut essayer. Laquelle on chante ?

-La libellule rouge, maman !

-D'accord… Chantes avec moi, Mika…

_Dans le ciel au coucher du soleil,  
Libellule rouge,  
Tu volais pendant que je rêvais  
Sur le dos de maman.  
Je m'endors pendant que vient la nuit  
Sur la plaine mauve.  
En planant ton aile vient fermer  
Mes paupières doucement._

Le petit Uesugi Eiri ferma doucement ses yeux en baillant, et s'endormit. Mère et fille se regardèrent et sourirent.

* * *

Mika entra dans la chambre de son dernier petit frère, qui pleurait. Depuis la naissance de Tatsuha, leur mère n'allait pas très bien. C'était donc Mika, alors âgée de 11 ans, qui s'occupait de ses petits frères.

Malgré que ce fut la nuit, Eiri, qui avait 6 ans, était déjà près du berceau du bébé.

-Oneechan ? Pourquoi il pleure ?

-Je ne sais pas, Eiri.

Elle leva le bébé, vérifia ses langes. Non, elles étaient sèches. Il n'avait pas faim non plus, si on en jugeait qu'il repoussait le biberon. Mika le berça un long moment, chantonnant doucement. Reconnaissant la chanson, Eiri chanta avec elle de tout son petit cœur d'enfant, convaincu que son petit frère trouverait le sommeil. Derrière la porte, dans le corridor sombre, Haruki accompagna le chant de ses enfants en souriant tendrement. Elle savait que s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, Mika prendrait soin de ses frères.

_Dans le ciel au coucher du soleil,  
Libellule rouge,  
Tu volais pendant que je rêvais  
Sur le dos de maman.  
Je m'endors pendant que vient la nuit  
Sur la plaine mauve.  
En planant ton aile vient fermer  
Mes paupières doucement._

Tatsuha s'endormit, et Mika le borda. Eiri déposa un gros baiser sur la joue de son petit frère.

-Oyasumi, Tsu-chan !

* * *

Les deux garnements coururent jusqu'à la chambre de leurs parents et se cachèrent sous les couvertures afin d'échapper à leur grande sœur furieuse. Haruki fronça les sourcils, mais Tatsuha, de deux ans, lui fit une petite bouille adorable en posant un petit doigt potelé sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit, et lorsque Mika ouvrit la porte de la chambre en criant, la maman lui sourit tendrement.

-Un problème, Mika ?

-Les petits monstres !! Ils ont vandalisé une statue de Bouddha dans la cours ouest du temple avec leur crayon feutre ! Père est furieux !

-Alors laisses ton père régler ça, Mika.

-Mais…

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre.

-Quand père les dispute… Ils finissent toujours en larmes.

-C'est parce que papa il tappe fort les fesses ! risqua la voix de Eiri de sous les couvertures.

Mika fronça les sourcils et releva la couverture du lit de leur mère pour trouver les deux petits garnements.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là !

-Bisou à maman ? risqua Tatsuha en se jetant sur sa mère pour l'embrasser.

-Oui ! On voulait savoir comment va maman ! fit Eiri en se collant sur sa mère.

Mika s'assit sur le bord du lit en soupirant.

-Père est furieux.

-Les garçons… Je crois que votre sœur aurait bien besoin d'un gros câlin pour perdre sa colère…

Eiri se jeta sur Mika, bientôt suivit par Tatsuha, qui imitait bien trop souvent son frère pour la santé mentale de Mika.

Lorsque le prêtre Uesugi entra dans sa chambre, se fut pour voir sa femme caresser les cheveux de leurs enfants endormis, même Mika, qui a 13 ans, était trop vieille pour une sieste.

_Dans le ciel au coucher du soleil,  
Libellule rouge,  
Tu volais pendant que je rêvais  
Sur le dos de maman.  
Je m'endors pendant que vient la nuit  
Sur la plaine mauve.  
En planant ton aile vient fermer  
Mes paupières doucement._

* * *

Mika les serra contre elle, les larmes aux yeux. Eiri sanglottait, appuyé contre sa sœur comme si le soleil n'allait plus jamais se lever. Tatsuha leva les yeux vers sa sœur, petit bonhomme de 3 ans, et tira sur le bas de sa robe, de couleur noire.

-Neesan… Elle revient quand, maman ?

Mika se pencha pour prendre son petit frère dans ses bras, et Eiri passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa sœur et de son petit frère.

-Elle ne reviendra pas, Tatsuha… Elle est au paradis, avec les anges…

-Maman… C'est un ange, maintenant ?

-Oui, Tsu-chan… Maman est le plus beau des anges…

-Chouette ! Ma maman, c'est un ange ! On va la revoir bientôt, ne ?

-On ne la reverra pas…

-Plus jamais ?

-Plus jamais…

Tatsuha resta silencieux.

-Oneesan… Pourquoi ils mettent le lit de bois de maman dans le trou ?

-Parce que c'est sa nouvelle maison…

-Dans un trou, comme ça ?

-Oui…

-Pour toujours ?

-Oui…

Tatsuha regarda le cerceuil descendre, et mit ses petites mains devant sa bouche.

-JE T'AIME, MAMAN !!!! N'AIE PAS PEUR, DANS LE NOIR !!!! ON VA CHANTER POUR TOI !!!

Il se tourna vers sa sœur.

-Ne, neesan ? On va chanter pour maman ?

Mika hocha la tête. Tatsuha se blottit contre elle, et Eiri redoubla de larmes lorsque le chant de Mika se fit entendre dans le cimetière silencieux.

_Dans le ciel au coucher du soleil,  
Libellule rouge,  
Tu volais pendant que je rêvais  
Sur le dos de maman.  
Je m'endors pendant que vient la nuit  
Sur la plaine mauve.  
En planant ton aile vient fermer  
Mes paupières doucement._

-La chanson de maman… murmura Tatsuha. Elle ne chantera plus jamais ?

-Plus jamais…

Comprenant un peu ce qu'était la mort, Tatsuha versa quelques larmes.

* * *

Eiri revint d'école, les yeux rouges. Mika, depuis la cuisine, entendit les sanglots qu'il tentait de retenir.

-Eiri ?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle sortit de la cuisine pour le voir appuyé contre le mur, la tête entre ses genoux.

-Eiri ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ils se sont encore moqués de moi, oneesan…

Mika s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer.

-Pourquoi, Mika… Pourquoi je vous ressemble pas ?

-Parce que tu as les cheveux de maman… Elle aussi, on se moquait d'elle…

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui…

Alors qu'Eiri tentait de calmer ses sanglots, Mika le berça contre elle.

_Dans le ciel au coucher du soleil,  
Libellule rouge,  
Tu volais pendant que je rêvais  
Sur le dos de maman.  
Je m'endors pendant que vient la nuit  
Sur la plaine mauve.  
En planant ton aile vient fermer  
Mes paupières doucement._

Tatsuha arriva depuis sa chambre, et ayant entendu la conversation, se jeta sur son frère.

-Oniichan ! Tu es beau comme le soleil !

Eiri se mit à rougir, et Mika leur sourit. Depuis un an, elle prenait soins de ses frères sans cesse. Elle avait arrêté l'école pour mieux s'occuper de Tatsuha, encore trop petit pour l'école, ainsi que pour nettoyer le temple et préparer les repas, ce qu'elle faisait toujours en courrant en arrivant d'école, durant la période ou leur mère était malade. Elle n'avait pas le temps de faire ses devoirs, et ses notes n'avaient jamais été très bonnes. Elle avait donc décidé d'abandonner et de se concentrer sur ses petits frères.

Souvent, quand elle voyait son père la regarder faire le ménage ou prendre soin de Tatsuha, elle devinait dans ses yeux une douleur à l'idée qu'elle prenait, peu à peu, la place de leur mère.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Mika ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Après son moment de désespoir en revenant de l'école, Eiri avait retrouvé le sourire, mais elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas aller voir le directeur. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Tatsuha avait peut-être fait un cauchemar…

Mais les pas étaient trop lourd, et plus la personne s'approchait, plus Mika sentait une forte odeur d'alcool. Une lumière s'approcha, et Mika reconnu le visage de son père.

-Il se passe quelque chose ? L'un des garçons est malade ?

Le prêtre déposa la lumière par terre, puis s'approcha du lit de sa fille.

-Haruki…

Mika fronça les sourcils. Il venait en pleine nuit pour lui parler de sa mère. Elle comprit lorsqu'elle sentit le poids de son père sur elle, et les mains de l'homme défaire sa chemise de nuit.

-Non… NON !!!! ARRÊTEZ !!!

-La ferme… Depuis la naissance du dernier que tu te refuses… J'en peux plus, Haruki…

Les mains du prêtre caressèrent le corps de la jeune fille alors qu'elle hoquetait de peur. Lorsqu'elle voulut hurler, une bouche se posa sur la sienne. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Mika, comprenant plus ou moins ce qui se passait. Les mains de l'homme se posèrent sur les hanches de sa fille, exposés par la chemise de nuit ouverte. Lorsqu'il se laissa tomber complètement contre elle et qu'elle sentit quelque chose de dure contre sa cuisse, elle paniqua complètement. Le désespoir lui donna la force de le repousser, et elle se mit à hurler.

-Arrêtez !!!! Arrêtez !!!!! PÈRE !!!!!! ARRÊTEZ !!!!!! MÈRE EST MORTE !!!! ARRÊTEZ !!!

Le prêtre cligna des yeux, regarda le visage de sa fille, puis se recula avec horreur, avant de quitter la chambre, son kimono détaché laissant apercevoir le membre encoure érigé. Mika attacha sa robe de nuit en vitesse, puis se leva pour entrer dans la chambre de Tatsuha. Alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle se glissa dans le petit lit et serra son frère contre elle. Le petit se blottit contre sa sœur dans son sommeil.

-Ma…man…

Mika lui caressa les cheveux doucement, et tout en sanglotant, elle se mit à chantonner.

_Dans le ciel au coucher du soleil,  
Libellule rouge,  
Tu volais pendant que je rêvais  
Sur le dos de maman.  
Je m'endors pendant que vient la nuit  
Sur la plaine mauve.  
En planant ton aile vient fermer  
Mes paupières doucement.

* * *

_

Mika s'agenouilla devant son père, tremblante.

-Des évènements comme cette nuit ne doivent plus se produire.

Elle garda le silence.

-Ma conduite est inexcusable. Cela m'a cependant fait réfléchir au fait qu'il te faudrait un fiancé. Et, un protecteur.

Il se tourna vers la porte, qui était ouverte.

-Je te présente Seguchi Tohma, ton fiancé.

Mika leva les yeux vers le jeune homme blond appuyé contre la porte. Ce ne fut pas le coup de foudre, mais elle se sentit aussitôt attirée par lui, si bien qu'elle ne contesta pas la décision de son père.

* * *

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un dessin pour vos mamans, dit l'enseignante. Tatsuha, j'aimerais que tu viennes me voir…

Le petit Tatsuha s'approcha.

-Oui ?

-Pendant que les amis vont faire leur dessin, j'aimerais que tu vienne faire cet exercise…

-Mais je veux faire un dessin, moi aussi !

-Mais… Tatsuha… Tu ne pourras pas le donner à ta maman… Elle est…

-Elle est à la maison, ma maman ! Je vais lui donner ce soir !

-Tatsuha… Ta maman est morte…

-Maman Haruki ! Pas ma maman à moi ! Ma maman, elle s'appelle Mika !

-Mika ? C'est ta grande sœur, Tatsuha…

-NONNNNNN !!!!! C'est ma maman à moi !!!! Quand je suis malade, c'est elle qui me tiens la main !! C'est elle qui me chante une berceuse avant de dormir ! C'est elle qui va crier après le directeur de Eiri quand les élèves se moquent de lui !

Ce soir-là, Tatsuha ramena un beau dessin de nuage à Mika.

-Tu sais pourquoi un nuage ? Parce que c'est doux doux doux ! Comme tes câlins et tes bisous, Mika !

* * *

Lorsqu'Eiri arriva d'école avec l'arcade sourcilière fendue et la lèvre enflée, Mika voulu aller tuer les petits morveux qui avait osé s'en prendre à son Eiri. A 12 ans, il était toujours aussi innocent, et ne se défendait toujours pas.

-Mika ! Calme toi ! lança le prêtre Uesugi avec colère. Ce gamin ne m'apporte que des problèmes ! Tohma-chan m'a proposé de l'amener avec lui à New York, aux Etats-Unis. Là-bas, on cessera de l'harceler. Qu'il prépare ses bagages.

Mika eut beau supplier, promette de tout régler pour qu'Eiri n'eut plus de problèmes, Tatsuha eut beau faire une crise de colère et jeter tout ce qu'il pouvait à son père, Eiri eut beau verser toutes les larmes de son corps… Rien n'y fit. La décision était prise.

Trois jours plus tard, le prêtre Uesugi et Tohma arrachait Eiri des bras de sa sœur et de son frère, pour partir à l'aéroport.

Tatsuha éclata en sanglots, et Mika réprima les siens en serrant Tatsuha contre elle.

-Eiri ! Eiri ! Eiri ! Eiri ! Eiri ! Eiri !

Mika le berça doucement contre elle.

_Dans le ciel au coucher du soleil,  
Libellule rouge,  
Tu volais pendant que je rêvais  
Sur le dos de maman.  
Je m'endors pendant que vient la nuit  
Sur la plaine mauve.  
En planant ton aile vient fermer  
Mes paupières doucement._

* * *

_« Oneesan… _

_Je n'aime pas New York. __Je déteste cette ville. Je veux rentrer. Vous me manquez, Tatsuha et toi. L'autre fois, j'ai été me promener avec Tohma. Dans un magasin, il y avait un CD qui jouait. C'était la berceuse __d'Akatombo. La chanteuse ne chantait pas aussi bien que toi… Quand je suis triste, tu n'es même plus là pour me serrer dans tes bras et me chanter la chanson de maman. Où es-tu, Mika ? J'ai peur, ici, tout seul… Et Tohma commence à agir de manière bizarre. Il me regarde tout le temps. Ça me fait peur. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre. Là, je suis tranquille. J'écris beaucoup, tu sais. Comme tu n'es plus là pour que je puisse me confier, j'ai acheter un journal avec l'argent que Tohma m'a donné. Il est joli, tout doré brillant. Le vendeur m'a dis que je devais donner un nom à mon journal. Je l'ai appellé comme toi, Mika. _

_Je m'ennui._

_Donne de gros bisous à Tatsuha_

_Ne lui dis pas que je suis malheureux. _

_Je vous aime fort fort fort, plus fort que le ciel._

_Eiri »

* * *

_

_« Oneesan_

_je déteste toujours autant New York, mais je dois m'être résigné. Merci pour les photos de Tatsuha et de toi. J'en ai mis une dans mon porte-feuille. Elle y restera pour toujours. _

_Tohma est tombé sur l'une des histoires que j'avais écrite. Il m'a trouvé un professeur, pour m'aider avec l'écriture, mais aussi avec les mathématiques (tu sais que j'ai toujours détesté les mathématiques…). C'est un japonais, lui aussi. Il s'appelle Kitazawa Yuki. Il est trop beau ! Je suis sur que tu l'aimerais. Il est très gentil, il explique super bien et il prend bien soins de moi. C'est un grand… Je crois que je suis amoureux de lui… Est-ce que c'est mal, Mika ? _

_J'ai peur d'en parler à Tohma… Il est de plus en plus bizarre… L'autre nuit, il est entré dans ma chambre. Ses mains allaient partout sur mon visage, et puis j'ai sentis son visage s'appropcher du mien. Je me suis retourné, comme si je bougeais dans mon sommeil. Il est resté là un moment, à me caresser le dos, puis il est sortis. Je crois qu'il voulait m'embrasser, Mika… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J'adore Tohma, c'est comme un grand frère… mais c'est ton fiancé, et puis je l'aime pas ! Je me sens bizarre quand il me touche… Je me sens pas bien… _

_J'ai peur, Mika. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

_Je crois que je vais en parler à Yuki… Il va sûrement avoir une idée. _

_Peut-être qu'il va m'aider à revenir à la maison, et qu'il restera avec nous pour me donner des cours ? Si Yuki m'enseignait à la maison, les autres enfants ne se moqueraient plus, ne ? _

_Je t'aime, Mika. _

_Donnes de gros baisers à Tstsuha. _

_Eiri, qui vous aime pour toujours »

* * *

_

Tohma décrocha le téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro à l'étranger.

-Uesugi Mika.

-Mika ! C'est Tohma ! On part d'ici, notre avion va atterir ce soir au Japon !

-Tohma ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mika, inquiète. C'est Eiri ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Eiri ?!?

-Je ne peux rien dire au téléphone, Mika ! Soyez à l'aéroport ce soir ! C'est tout !

Et il raccrocha, avant de se tourner vers Eiri.

-Dépèches-toi ! L'avion ne nous attendra pas des heures !

Eiri, les larmes aux yeux, acquiesça et prit son petit bagage. Il ne voulait rien garder ou presque de new York, afin d'oublier.

Il rentrait à la maison. Après 4 ans, il rentrait enfin chez lui. Revoir Mika, et Tatsuha…

Mais il était sale. Il était souillé.

C'était un meurtrier.

Il devait protéger sa famille de lui.

Tohma passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et Eiri se recula.

-NE ME TOUCHES PAS !

Tohma accusa le coup, puis retrouva le sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Eiri… De retour au Japon, tu pourras voir les meilleurs psychologues. Tu vas t'en sortir. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

* * *

-…. ONIIIIIIIIIIIICHAAAAANNNNN !!!!

Tatsuha courru vers son frère et lui sauta au cou.

-ONIICHAN !!!! Tu m'as manquer !!!! Tu as reçu tous mes dessins, hein ? Et mes petits mots ? J'écris bien, ne ? Tu les as aimer mes dessins ?

-Dégages ! Fiches-moi la paix, répliqua Eiri d'un ton froid.

Tatsuha se recula, surpris, et une lueur blessée dans les yeux.

-Ei…ri ?

-Dégages ! Tu vois pas que tu me gonfles avec tes « Oniichan » et tes « Eiri » à tout bout de champ !

Tatsuha éclata en sanglots et couru vers Mika.

-O…Oniichan ! C'est plus mon oniichan !

Mika resta abasourdie devant le comportement de Eiri, et serra Tatsuha contre elle. Depuis le départ d'Eiri, elle était devenue très protectrice avec son plus jeune frère, pour compenser son inquiétude envers Eiri, toujours plus grandissante. Et elle avait eu raison. L'appel de Tohma l'avait mise à l'envers.

Ce n'était pas son Eiri. Ce n'était pas le petit bonhomme enjoué qui venait la réveillée au petit matin pour seulement se faire câliner. Ce n'était pas l'adolescent perdu qui lui écrivait de longues lettres.

Ce n'était pas son Eiri. Si Mika aurait été incapable d'être méchante avec son petit frère, cet étranger, qui osait faire pleurer Tatsuha, ne méritait aucune pitié.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Tu ne comprends pas qu'il s'est ennuyé de toi ? Tu es son grand frère, bon sang ! Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste, Eiri !

Eiri sourit froidement.

Lui, égoïste ? Alors qu'il voulait seulement les protéger de lui-même ? Valait mieux que Mika croit cela.

-Mika… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… fit Tohma.

-Laisses, Tohma, dit Eiri avec hargne. On sait bien… Tsu-chan est le bébé de Mika, elle ne laisseras jamais personne lui faire du mal, n'est-ce pas, grande sœur ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dis dans tes lettres ?

_« Je suis désolé, Mika… Désolé… »_

* * *

Eiri était revenu depuis un an, mais n'avait pas changer. Il était toujours aussi froid, toujours aussi cynique. Tatsuha passait de longues journées à pleurer et Mika, bien que comprenait qu'Eiri n'acceptait plus le contact de personne après ce qui s'était passé avec Kitazawa (que Tohma lui avait raconté, en bien peu de mots), ne pouvait pas lui pardonner d'ainsi les traiter, surtout Tatsuha, qui était encore un gamin.

Elle voyait Tohma prendre soins de Eiri. Le blond était le seul dont Eiri supportait encore le contact. Mika se culpabilisa en se disant que c'était parce que Tohma avait été là au moment le plus dur pour Eiri, et pas elle.

Pourtant, elle voyait bien le trop grand intérêt de son fiancé pour son jeune frère. Elle le surpris aussi plusieurs fois a sortir de la chambre d'Eiri la nuit, lui disant qu'il avait cru entendre pleurer.

Elle se souvint des paroles de la dernière lettre d'Eiri, et se promit de protéger son frère en éloignant Tohma de lui.

-Tohma, nous devons parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Nous sommes fiancé depuis 6 ans.

-Oui…

-J'ai 22 ans, et toi 26. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait peut-être temps de nous marier ?

-Je…

-On ne peut pas rester ici, dans la maison de mon père. Pourquoi ne partirions-nous pas à Tokyo ?

Le jeune blond, qui préparait depuis quelques mois une grande tournée avec le groupe qu'il avait monté, Nittle Grasper, lui sourit.

-Pourquoi pas, Mika-chan ?

Cela ferait de la publicité pour son groupe…

* * *

-Il en est hors de question.

-Mais père…

-Non, Mika ! Tatsuha restera ici, avec moi, afin de reprendre la direction du temple ! J'ai déjà renoncer à Eiri, mais Tatsuha restera ici !

-Père, c'est un enfant, il a besoin de moi !

-Tu n'es pas sa mère, que je sache ! Il saura très bien se débrouiller !

Derrière la porte, Tatsuha éclata en sanglots, comprenant qu'il perdait non seulement son frère, mais aussi sa sœur…

Et encore une fois, à cause de Tohma. Il sentit les bras de Mika l'enlacé, et en profita pour la dernière fois à ses yeux, alors que la chanson bien connue raisonnait à ses oreilles.

_Dans le ciel au coucher du soleil,  
Libellule rouge,  
Tu volais pendant que je rêvais  
Sur le dos de maman.  
Je m'endors pendant que vient la nuit  
Sur la plaine mauve.  
En planant ton aile vient fermer  
Mes paupières doucement._

Eiri, appuyé contre le mur plus loin, les regardait avec indifférence, mais en dedans de lui, il criait.

_« Prends-moi dans tes bras, moi aussi ! Je vous ai perdu depuis 5 ans, Mika ! J'ai été souillé, j'ai du sang sur les mains ! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ma peine ! Mika… »_

-Tu viendras souvent me voir, je te le promets… murmura Mika à l'oreille de son petit frère. Tu viendras passer des semaines entières à la maison, je ne dirai jamais rien.

Tatsuha ne répondit pas. Lorsqu'il reverrait Mika, il serait devenu un homme. Un homme, car il ne pleurerait plus, sachant que personne ne serait là pour le consoler. Un homme qui se remettrait seul de ses cauchemars la nuit.

Et puis… Thoma n'allait pas apprécié de le voir squatter trop longtemps chez lui…

* * *

Pour énerver son père qui n'avait pas voulu l'envoyer vivre avec Mika, Tatsuha se mit à faire 1001 bêtises et à courir après les jeunes filles. Pourtant, il fut un excellent élève du Bouddha. Tout cela le fascinait.

Malgré leur mariage, Tohma continua à s'intéressé à Eiri qui, comble de malheur, vint s'installer à Tokyo afin d'écrire. Et Mika, sans ses frères, se retrouva sans vraiment rien à faire. La carrière de Tohma avait connu des sommets vertigineux, les Nittle Grasper avaient briser tous les record pendant presque deux ans. Avant de sombrer dans l'oubli au départ de Ryuichi, pour une raison ignorée de tous, hormis des 3 Grasper.

Mika, qui avait découvert en Noriko Ukai, la deuxième claviériste des Grasper, une véritable amie, fut heureuse cependant de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle à la séparation du groupe.

Ryuichi partit aux Etats-Unis, où il commença une carrière solo, durant 3 ans…

Et Eiri rencontra Shuichi…

* * *

Mika regarda Tohma entrer dans l'appartement.

-Bonjour, Tohma.

-Oh… Bonjour, Mika. Des appels ?

-Non.

-Très bien.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être ta secrétaire ? » pensa t'elle avec désœuvrement en le voyant entrer dans son bureau, ou il s'enferma.

Le regard de Mika tomba sur le manteau de la cheminée, ou plusieurs cadres étaient déposés. Eiri et Shuichi, avec leur fille, Mira. Cette adorable petite fille de 18 mois avait été adoptée un an plus tôt, et Mika en était la marraine. Puis, Tatsuha collant un Sakuma Ryuichi plus que gêné. Cela avait prit du temps, mais il avait réussit a mettre la main sur son chanteur. Tohma avait fait une crise, refusant que son meilleur ami ne soit avec « ce fichu moine pervers », mais Ryuichi avait, pour une fois, fait preuve de maturité, et défendu leur bonheur. Ils étaient présentement en train de remplir les dossiers pour une demande d'adoption, Ryuichi étant déjà dans la trentaine avancée et ne voulait pas trop tarder pour voir son enfant grandir. Et, sur le dernier cadre, une photo de Noriko et de son mari.

Mika ferma les yeux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ses frères étaient heureux. Eiri avait retrouvé le sourire. Tatsuha vivait comme dans un rêve.

Ils avaient réussit leur vie, et sans son aide.

Elle avait été plus qu'inutile, depuis le départ d'Eiri, a 12 ans, pour New York…

Elle se leva et ouvrit l'armoire de pharmacie. Heureusement pour elle, Tohma était un parano, et gardait beaucoup de médicaments. Elle prit plusieurs capsules et les ingéra avec de l'eau, étendue sur le canapé du salon.

Ses frères n'avaient pas besoin d'elle. Avait-ils déjà eu besoin d'elle ? Ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle tomba dans le sommeil.

* * *

-Mika, tu es là ? demanda Noriko en entrant dans l'apprtement. Mika !

Elle sourit en voyant son amie endormie.

-Debout, marmotte !

Elle la secoua, mais Mika ne réagit pas.

-…C'est pas drôle ! Mika !

Elle la secoua avec plus d'énergie, mais toujours rien. Elle commença à paniquer, et la secoua avec hystérie.

-MIKA !!!!!! MIKA !!!!!!

Tohma sortit de son bureau, inquiet.

-Noriko ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-MIKA NE SE RÉVEILLE PAS !!!!

Tohma se saisit du téléphone, et appela les urgences.

* * *

Tatsuha entra dans la chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'approcha du grand lit et retint des sanglots en y voyant sa sœur étendue, blême, une perfusion à son bras. Eiri entra derrière lui, et posa une main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

-Oniichan… Pourquoi oneesan a fait ça…

Eiri ne répondit pas, culpabilisant. Tatsuha s'approcha de Mika pour la prendre dans ses bras. Eiri s'instala de l'autre côté du lit, et prit la main de sa sœur. Tatsuha hésita un moment, puis berça sa sœur contre lui, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois.

Et comme dans le passé, les mots coulèrent.

_Dans le ciel au coucher du soleil,  
Libellule rouge,  
Tu volais pendant que je rêvais  
Sur le dos de maman.  
Je m'endors pendant que vient la nuit  
Sur la plaine mauve.  
En planant ton aile vient fermer  
Mes paupières doucement._

Après un moment d'hésitation, Eiri chantonna avec son frère cette chanson qui les avait unis durant les plus beau ou les plus tristes moments de leurs jeunes existences.

Mika ouvrit les yeux.

-Tsu-chan… Eiri-chan…

-Chuuut… fit Eiri.

-On est là, oneesan… murmura Tatsuha avec un sourire doux. On est là, petite maman…

-Je suis désolé, Mika… chuchota Eiri avec difficulté. Je suis désolé de t'avoir volé ton bonheur…

-Tu n'y es pour rien… fit Mika faiblement.

-Reposes-toi, dit Tatsuha. Tu dois être en forme très très vite.

-Oui, Mira a besoin de sa marraine, continua Eiri. Tu nous vois, Shu-chan et moi, essayer de lui expliquer ce que c'est les règles ou encore répondre à ses questions concernant les relations sexuelles ?

-Et puis, notre bébé aussi va avoir besoin de sa tatie Mika, répliqua Tatsuha. Et moi, je vais avoir besoin de conseils sur comment être un bon parent… Et c'était toi la meilleur des maman.

Eiri embrassa sa sœur.

-Reposes-toi maintenant, oneesan. On veille sur toi.

-Oui, comme tu as veillé sur nous, termina Tatsuha.

Il borda Mika, lui sourit, et chacun des frères lui prirent une main.

Et le chant se fit entendre à nouveau, alors que Mika fermait les yeux.

_Dans le ciel au coucher du soleil,  
Libellule rouge,  
Tu volais pendant que je rêvais  
Sur le dos de maman.  
Je m'endors pendant que vient la nuit  
Sur la plaine mauve.  
En planant ton aile vient fermer  
Mes paupières doucement._

--

Et voilà... En espérant que ce petit moment avec les enfants Uesugi vout ait plu...


End file.
